


Coming Down Hard

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: "—so good, so fucking perfect. You don't even know, oh, God, are you going to swallow? It would be excellent if you could swallow."





	Coming Down Hard

**Author's Note:**

> My plan to have Rodney screw everyone in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies continues.

Radek is squirming around under the heavy machinery, sweating with nerves and fear, fingers flying over the circuitry. The drugs in his system, the stimulants that they've been popping like candy for the past three days, make his nerves burn. 

Standing over him, shoulders braced against the crumbling wall and ceiling, holding it up, McKay grunts, "Hurry the fuck up." Radek doesn't spare a look for the other man, though he can hear the strain in McKay's voice. He blinks sweat out of his eyes, cursing the fog over his glasses, praying as he yanks a control chip out, wondering why it isn't working. He scrubs the thing across his shirt with shaking fingers, and then slides it back into place.

For a moment nothing happens, and then all the lights are flooding on around them. Radek exhales shakily with relief, flopping down onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Above him, McKay bites out, "I will drop this on you."

Radek squirms, pulling himself out of the way. He catches only a brief glance of McKay supporting the crumbling weight of the wall. There's sweat running in rivulets down McKay's arms and the sides of his face, from the strain and the insane heat. There's a soft sound as the city's air processors come online again, cool air blowing against the back of Radek's neck.

Then McKay is making a face, throwing himself to the side. The wall collapses without him there to support it, falling in huge pieces into the place where Radek had been lying. McKay stays on his hands and knees for a long moment, his head hanging down, sweat dripping off his hair, down to the floor. 

McKay's voice is dripping exhaustion, "Next time you play Atlas." The man is making a face when he shifts back onto his heels, wincing when he squeezes one of his shoulders. Radek shakes his head, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Radek sighs, "Not all of us are built like oxen." 

McKay snorts, turning to look at the rubble spread across the floor, then to look at Radek. His eyes are every bit as wide as Radek's feel, he's fidgeting, strung out on stimulants. His shirt is clinging to his skin, wet with sweat, and Radek can still see what he had looked like, legs braced, holding the weight of the city on his back. 

Radek's brain is exploding thoughts like fireworks, and between the burst of relief over the city no longer sinking and the pretty colors that are thinking about going to sleep for a year, there is something brighter, sharper. The idea hasn't had time to form before Radek's body is reacting.

Moving is a series of jerks, his limbs all feeling disconnected from each other. It ends with Radek sliding his hands around the back of McKay's head, tilting the other man's face up, and kissing him. There's nothing but desperation in the kiss, all the energy boiling up inside Radek's skin. 

A moment tumbles, the air pressing close against them, and then McKay is biting at Radek's bottom lip. McKay's big hands come up, pulling Radek's glasses off, throwing them aside without concern. Radek groans, his eyes squeezing shut, forcing his tongue into McKay's mouth, grabbing at McKay's shirt and skin, rubbing against him desperately. 

McKay mumbles against Radek's lips, teeth catching against soft skin, "What the fuck is this?" 

Radek takes the opportunity to thoroughly explore the other man's mouth, shooting back, words tumbling out impossibly quickly, "Do you need it to be spelled out?" The rubbing of their bodies together is dizzying, even through the layers of their clothes. Radek tries to press closer.

McKay snorts, his mouth crooking up against Radek's, and then he's fisting a hand in Radek's tangled hair, yanking him back. Radek glares at him, but McKay just smirks, firing off words like bullets, "If you bite me, consider that an instant resignation from your position," and then McKay is releasing Radek, dropping his hands to his own zipper, tugging it down.

Radek's mind jumps again, a white-out of stillness, and then his hands are batting McKay's away, replacing them with his own. McKay makes a desperate sound, his hips jerking up. The strength in the other man's body sends a thrill down Radek's spine, he wrestles the pants off McKay's hips, the man's cock already hard and thick. That's only fair, because Radek is hard himself, has been hard for what feels like forever. It's an unfortunate side effect of the stims.

The moment jumps, twisting. Radek opens his eyes to find himself grinding his erection against McKay's thigh, McKay leaning forward to nip at his neck. When McKay speaks, it is directly against Radek's wildly pounding pulse, "I want to fuck your mouth." 

It's nothing but a demand, and Radek thinks about being offended, but by then he's already sprawled out, steadying McKay's cock with a hand around the base. Radek can hear McKay's sharp intake of breath, feels it beneath his fingertips when he opens his mouth and sucks on the head of McKay's dick.

There might be a salt taste, Radek can't really tell. His mouth is full of the bitterness of the stims. A half second later one of McKay's big hands is sliding around the back of Radek's head, pushing him down. Radek swallows, eyes squeezing shut, feeling pressure on the back of his throat. And then _in_ his throat, and he grips hard at McKay's thighs, jerking with surprise.

McKay pulls him partially off, Radek sucking in air through his nose. It's only then that he realizes McKay is running his mouth, which is, really, the only part of this that Radek thinks he should have been able to predict. McKay's voice is tight, rough, "—so good, so fucking perfect. You don't even know, oh, God, are you going to swallow? It would be excellent if you could swallow."

Radek groans, surprised by the way the words twist around in his brain, going straight down his spine to his cock. Before he can examine the response too thoroughly, McKay is pushing his head down again, hips jerking up at the same time.

This time Radek is better prepared what to expect. He shivers, kneading at McKay's thighs, throat aching around the pressure. The moment stretches and pulls, until Radek is sure that he'll never be able to breath, and then McKay is pulling him off.

Radek is dimly aware that only seconds are passing, even if it feels like years. McKay's voice is playing like fire across his nerves, "Fuck, you have a tongue, Zelenka, you can fucking use it. Or do I need to show you how to do this properly?" 

Radek groans, his hips shifting, straining, thrusting against the empty air. His cock is aching, and McKay pulls Radek all the way off, staring across into his eyes with a burning gaze. McKay's mouth crooks up, and the world skips again, tilting on its axis, resolving itself with Radek on his back. 

McKay looks smug, his hands yanking Radek's pants open, words tumbling off his lips, "Let's just consider this Blowjob 101, shall we? Pay attention. I'd say you should take notes but you won't be able to. Now, I'm going to demonstrate how lips and tongue are supposed to work. You'll notice that my teeth don't come into play." 

The world jerks, blacks out, centers on the hot wet around Radek's cock. He feels his mouth fall open, feels his spine arch, his hips jerking helplessly up. When McKay grabs his hips, pinning him to the ground, Radek groans. He's at McKay's mercy, and thankfully the man seems intent upon sucking Radek's brain out through his cock. 

The world stutters again, Radek's fingers ending up in McKay's hair, petting back through the damp strands. McKay hums around his cock, tongue rolling against the underside of Radek's dick, strong fingers curving around Radek's hips. 

McKay brings Radek right to the edge, to the point that Radek can almost feel the rush of relief, and then his hot mouth is just gone. Radek cries out at the loss, McKay sliding up his body, wide mouth finding Radek's. The kiss is filthy, needy, and dirty, and Radek returns it with everything he has.

Radek thrusts his hips up against McKay's body, groaning into the other man's mouth. He can feel McKay's cock, sliding against his own. Then McKay is pulling back, pressing his face against Radek's neck, his mouth moving, "You don't have to swallow, because I'm going to come in about five seconds, but if we do this again then I'll be expecting you to and—"

And then there's heat and warmth spreading against Radek's stomach and cock, and he jerks desperately up against the other man's body. His own orgasm shoots through him, the world tumbling and jerking, flashing brilliant colors, and then dissolving into nothing more than a soft buzz. 

Five minutes later, that turns out to be McKay snoring.


End file.
